Isla de la Juventud
| population_total = 86420 | population_as_of = 2010-12-31 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EST | utc_offset1 = -5 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = +53-061 | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Isla de la Juventud ("Isle of Youth") is the second-largest Cuban island and the seventh-largest island in the West Indies (after Cuba itself, Hispaniola, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, Trinidad, and Andros Island). The island was called the Isle of Pines (Isla de Pinos) until it was renamed in 1978. The island has an area and is 50 km south of the island of Cuba, across the Gulf of Batabanó. The island lies almost directly south of Havana and Pinar del Río and is a Special Municipality (2,419 km2), not part of any province. The Isle of Youth is, therefore, administered directly by the central government of Cuba. The province has only one municipality, also named Isla de la Juventud. The largest of the 350 islands in the Canarreos Archipelago (Archipiélago de los Canarreos), the island has an estimated population of 100,000. The capital and largest city is Nueva Gerona in the north, and the second-largest and oldest city is Santa Fe in the interior. Other communities include Columbia, Mac Kinley, Santa Bárbara, Cuchilla Alta, Punta del Este, Sierra de Caballos and Sierra de Casas. History Little is known of the pre-Columbian history of the island, though a cave complex near the Punta del Este beach preserves 235 ancient drawings made by the native population. The island first became known to Europeans in 1494 during Christopher Columbus's second voyage to the New World. Columbus named the island La Evangelista and claimed it for Spain; the island would also come to be known Isla de Cotorras ("Isle of Parrots") and Isla de Tesoros ("Treasure Island") at various points in its history. Pirate activity in and around the area left its trace in English literature. Both Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson and Peter Pan by James Matthew Barrie are rooted in part on accounts of the island and its native and pirate inhabitants, as well as long dugout canoes (which were often used by pirates as well as indigenous peoples) and the American crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) on the island. Following the victory of the United States in the Spanish-American War, Spain dropped all claims to Cuba under the terms of the 1898 Treaty of Paris. The ownership of Isla de la Juventud was left undetermined by the sixth article of the Platt Amendment, which defined Cuba's boundaries, and this led to competing claims to the island by the United States and the now-independent Cuba. In 1907, the U.S. Supreme Court decided, in Pearcy v. Stranahan, that control of the island was a political decision not a judicial one. In 1925 a political settlement was finally reached. The Hay-Quesada Treaty, which recognized Cuban ownership of the island, had been signed between the two countries in 1904. Twenty-one years later, over the objections of the small colony of American planters traders on the island, it was ratified by the U.S. Senate.Cuba's Island of Dreams: Voices from the Isle of Pines and Youth Geography and economy Much of the island is covered in pine forests, which is the source of the island's large lumber industry. The northern region of the island has low ridges from which marble is quarried, while the southern region is an elevated plain. Agriculture and fishing are the island's main industries, with citrus fruit and vegetables being grown. A black sand beach was formed by volcanic activity. The island has a mild climate, but is known for frequent hurricanes. It is a popular tourist destination, with many beaches and resorts, including Bibijagua Beach. Until the Cuban government expropriated all foreign-owned property in the early 1960s, much land was owned by Americans, and the island contained a branch of the Hilton Hotel chain. Demographics In 2004, the province of Isla de la Juventud had a population of 86,637. With a total area of , the province had a population density of . Transportation The main transportation to the island is by boat or aircraft. Hydrofoils (kometas) and motorized catamarans will make the trip in between two and three hours. A much slower and larger cargo ferry takes around six hours to make the crossing, but is cheaper. Prisons prison Presidio Modelo, built under dictator Gerardo Machado]] From 1953 to 1955, Cuban leader Fidel Castro was imprisoned in the Presidio Modelo on the Isla de la Juventud by the regime of Fulgencio Batista after leading the failed July 1953 attack on the Moncada Barracks in the Oriente Province. After the Cuban Revolution, the same facility was used to imprison counterrevolutionaries, and people allegedly otherwise opposing the revolution. Huber Matos (a ''comandante'' in the revolutionary army who attempted to resign) and Armando Valladares were also imprisoned there. Matos says he was tortured there. Presidio Modelo is now closed, and turned into a museum. It has been replaced by more modern prisons. These include (MIS = minimum security prison; COR = correctional): * Prison El Guayabo (MIS) * Center for Reeducation of Minors (COR) * Correctional Los Colonos (COR) * Paquito Rosales Cueto (1 y 11) (COR) * Prison la 60 (Columbia) (COR) Notes Images File:Cristmas eve, Isle of Pines, 1910 copy.jpg| Christmas Eve in 1910 File:Winblad Cuba hires.jpg|Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) ranch near Nueva Gerona in 1911 File:Isle of Pines, Cuba, circa 1914, School Play, smaller.jpg|Esperanza Ranch in 1914 References * . External links * Supreme Court decision of 1907 * Municipality page (Spanish) * www.isla-de-juventud.com/ English Version Category:Isla de la Juventud Category:Islands of Cuba Category:Provinces of Cuba